


The Games NCT 127 Play

by IsangMSMNGDamo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College AU, Drinking Games, Legal Age AU, M/M, NCT 127 is a drunk mess, No underage drinking okay hahaha, drinking party, nct 127
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsangMSMNGDamo/pseuds/IsangMSMNGDamo
Summary: NCT 127's long-awaited reunion ends up in a drinking party celebrating their legal ages. It then continues with some drunk party games. Oneshot/BL/lots of kissingTook this from my previous fanfic on another site with Prince of Tennis Members entitled, "The Games Seigaku Play"





	The Games NCT 127 Play

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Game Seigaku Plays](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/407412) by BlueAdobo. 



**THE GAME NCT PLAYS**

Featuring NCT 127

 

It all started out so civilized.

All of them met up in Taeil Moon's korean barbeque shop to have an NCT 127 Dance Troupe reunion. All of them were in college already and were taking their separate ways when Donghyuck Lee suggested that gathering. Johnny Seo had to admit, he had miss the old team. The team he was with to win the National Dance Tournament together, the team that supported him through his training and practice (being the last member to join, alongside Doyoung), and the team who became his set of amazing friends.

Since College life came up, the communication between all of them weakened slightly, though there were still the constant Facebook commenting and chatting. But of course, he preferred meeting them in person. Interacting like this, like they used to.

And the funny thing is, it didn't feel awkward at all. Johnny partly gives thanks to the internet for allowing him to see his teammate's current statuses and a big thank you to his darling, Taeyong Lee, for always updating him about what's happening with the team. And he felt very grateful that all of them were present and were now occupying the whole second floor of Taeil's restaurant.

Everything was perfectly normal.

It was just normal chitchats about part-time jobs, dormitories, school work and deadlines. Something he thought normal adolescent men like them would talk about. Until the beer showed up and the loud music played.

<One More Time by Daft Punk>

"ONE MORE TIME!", the team all yelled together then they did a toast and the drinking once again continued. The music continued playing loudly in the dimly lighted resto. Johnny pondered at how much the atmosphere changed, it felt like they were in a club and not a Korean barbeque shop and worst of all, Taeil's dad wasn't around.

Johnny only helped himself to one beer, sipping it slowly as to not let his friends notice the amount he was drinking. He had brought his dad's car and promised to drive Taeyong home. He had to be responsible to not cause him or his boyfriend any accidents.

He just entertained himself in watching how drunk the regulars were. Finalizing his thoughts, he had finally categorized every NCT 127 member into certain drunk archetypes.

 

**Exhibit A, Mark Lee, THE EASY GOING DRUNK.**

The Canadian-born dancer mentioned was next to Johnny, his arm around him in a friendly jolly manner, "Why are you drinking one bottle? We have like _dozens_ here, dude. Just- Just get craaaaaaaaazy! You know man?! _JUST GET WIIIIIIIIIILD~!_ " The man yelled.

Johnny mused himself at how Mark was so **NOT**  Mark today. He's face had this goofy smile, his face flushed red in drunkenness and his normally neat hair was in all sorts of messes.

Then Johnny turned his head to the others and found another drunk soul.

 

**Exhibit B, Doyoung Kim and Taeil Moon, THE ANGRY SASSY DRUNKS.**

"JUST BECAUSE YOU ALL HAVE BOYFRIENDS WITH YOU RIGHT NOW DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN SHOW IT OFF, A'IGHT!?", Taeil yelled at Sicheng "Winwin" Dong and Yuta Nakamoto who were making out in the corner. Taeil's little explosion amused him extremely, knowing how soft-spoen the eldest member was.

"I KNOW I'M THE WORST DANCER IN THE TEAM BUT WOULD IT KILL YOU TO BE SUPPORTIVE?!", Doyoung yelled hysterically at his boyfriend, Jaehyun Jung. "AND WHO TOLD YOU THAT HAIR IS COOL!? JUST SO YOU KNOW, THAT HAIR-", he pointed at the top of his boyfriend's head,"SOOOOOOOOOOO 2000 AND LATE!"

Johnny almost snickered at Jaehyun's pitiful state and it just got worse because of his drunkenness. AND speaking of Jaehyun...

 

**Exhibit C, Jaehyun Jung, THE WEEPY HYSTERRICAL DRUNK.**

"I'M SOORRY." Jaehyun wiped his tears but Doyoung, in his alternate state, just ignored him and walked away, "WAIT!? WAIT! ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME!? NOOOOOOOO~ I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

At that, Johnny didn't know how to react. So he decides to move on to...

 

**Exhibit D, Yuta Nakamoto, THE TALKING-TO-HIMSELF DRUNK.**

Really, it wasn't anything special. It was just off from his usual lively self, but the weird thing here was that he was completely ignoring Winwin, continuously murmuring gibberish under his breathe. And he **NEVER IGNORES WINWIN**

Hell, right now he could even ignore Winwin while he was boldly licking Yuta all over. The Chinese stopped his tongue play then examined Yuta shortly, "Are you mumbling?"

 

**Exhibit E, Sicheng "Winwin" Dong, THE SHAMELESS HORNY DRUNK.**

Winwin only shrugged the Osaka man's unwillingness then continued kissing the other's neck slowly unbuttoning his shirt to explore the lean muscle underneath. Johnny felt that if he didn't look away now he'd be watching his teammate give Yuta a full-on blowjob.

He then caught Mark cheering on the other side. He turned his head to the ruckus to find Mark and his boyfriend, Donghyuck with his Taeyong. Which leads to the last one,

 

**Exhibit F, Taeyong and Donghyuck Lee, THE STRIPPER DRUNKS.**

"WOOOOH! I LOVE YOU HYUCK!" Mark cheered wildly. He watched how Donghyuck found an innocent looking post and turned it to his personal dancing pole. He twirled seductively around the post not minding his unbottoned shirt that was already revealing his very tempting chest. He didn't even hesitate to pull it down, revealing his shoulders and peered at Mark with his best aroused face; grinding, twerking, splitting, _EVERYTHING._

His own boyfriend was currently being watched by almost every member of the team while he danced on the mini stage in front. Apparently, the leader of 127 had lost his pants hours ago and was now hiding his bottom half with the long dress shirt he wore for the occasion. Taeyong was running his hands all over his body that made everybody gulp. He constantly bit his over-sized sleeves while dry humping the air. All this he did while laying down on the wooden floor.

Even Johnny was tempted but he did not mind the hungry stares.

He knows the petite one could handle it. He remembered once in a nightclub when Taeyong did the same thing and a poor soul actually attempted to touch him. Let's just say he broke several fingers on both his hands that night.

So Johnny was not worried at all.

Until...

"HEY EVERYONE!", Mark shouted, staggering a little, "LET'S PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!"

Johnny's eyes widen, he was about to protest when his voice was drowned in several screaming approvals.

_'Uh Oh.'_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Now they were all sprawled in the ground, an empty bottle of beer under a newspaper sat in the middle.

"Okay, here are the rules! The person who gets pointed by the bottle will kiss the one who spins it. Then that same person will take his turn then kisses again. For example, I spin the bottle then it points at Winwin-hyung, I kiss him-"

"I'd like that." Winwin answered boldly earning him a death glare from Donghyuck.

"Then he spins the bottle and whoever it points, they have to kiss." Mark explained with a goofy smile, "Basically two kisses each! HAHAHAHA!"

Johnny did not like the sound of that.

Even if he miraculously gets Taeyong, he still has to kiss another one. He had no escape.

" _Sooooooooooo_ due to draw-lots, Doyoung-hyung is first." Mark pointed at Doyoung dramatically. 

Doyoung reached for the bottle, it spun a few more rotations then stopped in front of Taeyong. Both of them smiled at each other seductively, the others were about to witness a hot bottoms' make-out session.

"Why does he _always_ have the sexy guys?!" whined Winwin.

They leaned to each other, Doyoung clawing a handful of Taeyong's hair, then began kissing.

It was _beyond_  Johnny had expected.

He did not predict for Doyoung to take the lead. He couldn't even find room in his head to be jealous, 'cuz this was so freakin'  **HOT** and his pants were getting really tight. His stupid libido actually considering having a threesome with Doyoung then he shook his head thinking that he should stop thinking dirty when he's sober.

They separated, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths. Taeyong smiled seductively whispering, "Your face tastes like how Jaehyun smells."

They go back to their respective seats, Jaehyun glomping Doyoung while Taeyong pecked Johnny's cheek, assuring the other not to be jealous.

The lovely Taeyong Lee reached the bottle and spun it, it slowed and stopped at Taeil. Johnny's brows twitched, remembering the little crush Taeil had on **HIS** boyfriend.

The surge of jealousy that he should have felt from the start only began coming now as he watches the two of them lean together for a chaste kiss. It was so sickeningly charming, in Johnny's opinion, but apparently the others found it sweet and they even gave long _"Awww~"s_. Mark patted Johnny's back in mock comfort saying, "Is okay, Bruuh."

_FINALLY_ , the two separated laughing slightly at what they have done and pulled back. Taeyong stared up at him and gave him an apologetic smile. Johnny sighed knowing that Taeyong had no other choice. He patted the other's head and continued his attention to the game with Taeyong's arm around his waist.

Taeil spun the bottle and shocked everyone when it all pointed to _Johnny._

It was silent for a few seconds, Johnny's face comically stuck in shock, until Taeyong's sudden burst of laughter echoed around the second floor. How utterly cruel fate is.

Johnny sighed and leaned over to Taeil. The shortest member mimicked the tallest member, his lips sealed in a tight line. Their lips touched slightly, a small peck on the lips then they heard booing in the background.

"Oh come on, Youngho." Taeyong teased. "You can't possibly call that a kiss."

"FINE!"

"Yongieee~" Taeil whimpered. 

Taeyong gave him a pleading look, too hard to resist, "Do it for me, Moonpie?"

Taeil sighed and once again leaned over, Johnny doing the same, then slightly opened his mouth. They kissed more convincingly then separated after 5 seconds.

When Johnny returned to his seat, Taeyong kept his snickering. The Chicago Native took the bottle and quickly spun it. It pointed right at Winwin.

Winwin raised his arms in success as if winning a prize then leaned over to Johnny, "I am going to ROCK your world, Johnny!"

The most flexible member of the team quickly smacked their mouths together, massaging Johnny's warm cavern expertly. Johnny felt amusingly surprised that Winwin was such a good kisser. The other didn't even hesitate to put his tongue in which surprised Johnny even more. 

Taeyong suddenly yanked his boyfriend away from the horny viper, "Excuse me? Tongue much!?"

Johnny was actually glad and disappointed that his boyfriend pulled him away. Johnny waspractically panting but the other seemed extremely normal. In fact, Winwin only ignored Taeyong's death glare and shrugged his shoulders "What can I say,Foreigners turn me on. You know, 'cuz it's super kinky."

Taeyong's jaw almost dropped and Johnny thought his boyfriend was ready to bitch-fight Winwin right then and there but he seemed to have controlled himself. The other is obviously drunk and was just influenced by his alter ego. 

Winwin only continued the game and took the bottle and spun it. It stopped straight to Donghyuck, "Oooooooh~ WIN-WIN!"

The two leaned forward then Winwin whispered, "I've always wanted to top you."

Haechan's eyes widen and he didn't have time to react when Winwin attacked his lips, this time nibbling the softness that was the maknae's mouth.

"Lick the bottom of his tongue." Mark shouted "He likes that."

And Winwin just did that, licking the underside of Donghyuck's tongue. It earned him throaty moans and gaspy whimpers from the other whose shirt was still unbottoned. Now everyone could see his tempting erect nipples. They separated for the lack of air, Donghyuck still in a daze while Winwin smirked triumphantly.

_This kid is on a roll_ , Johnny thought.

Winwin went back to his seat satisfied while Donghyuck dazedly spun the bottle, still dizzy from their tongue-massaging a while ago. The bottle stopped, pointing its head to Jaehyun.

"'97 line?" Donghyuck asked cutely. 

Jaehyun crawling his way to the other, "Super kinky, right? But I'll make sure I rock you _harder_. Ne, Hyuckie?" then he sealed his lips with Donghyuck. Jaehyun did the same suggestion only he added nipple-tweaking in the make-out session. The muffled mewls from Donghyuck was such a _huge_ turn on especially with the trail of saliva dripping from his mouth. But then Donghyuck had to interfere and yank his boyfriend from the maknae.

"FYI, I own that mouth! I appreciate if it be return to me without strawberry lip gloss all over, thank you!" Doyoung argued in front of Haechan, "No me likey!" Jaehyun went back to his seat, apologizing multiple times to Doyoung first, then took the bottle and spun it. It twirled and stopped at Mark. 

Jaehyun and Mark came closer to each other then kissed. It was not exactly _innocent_ either because all of a sudden, Mark brought his arms around Jaehyun's neck, deepening the kiss even more. Then they separated with harsh panting.

Mark spun the bottle then turned to Yuta, who continued his little drunk mumbling. Feeling a bit hurt for being ignored, the Canadian boy approached the Japanese man and crawled on his lap. He felt even more annoyed when he didn't get a reaction so he smacked the others lips forcefully. Yuta seemed to have been responding when he started and now he's hands were caressing Mark's back.

All of sudden, Mark stopped, stood up and approached Doyoung, the first player and dragged him over to Yuta, "Make sure to sit on his lap to make him notice you. Yuta-hyung _loves_ it."

_Honestly, what is with the world tonight!?_ , Johnny thought. 

Doyoung shrugged then sat on top of his hyung. He tipped the other's chin and brought his fingers by the other's lips then he gently tried to open it. He smirked at how submissive the other was so he started making out with him. All of them could note the slight grinding of hips that Doyoung initiated, Jaehyun started crying again.

Doyoung annoyedly separated then rolled his eyes, "SHUT UP, WILL YA?!" He stood up from his position and the game was over.

Until of course...

"Should we play again?"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Johnny felt like he was gonna die of mild stroke.

For their second round, Johnny kissed Yuta (very awkward) who kissed Taeil (again, very awkward) who kissed Jaehyun (yes, you guessed it right, very awkward) who kissed Winwin (who actually made him moan cuz his horny Winwin) who kissed Taeyong (who bit him a couple of times) who kissed Mark (very wildly) who kissed Donghyuck (the longest kiss ever) who kissed Doyoung (who kept suffocating from glomps) who kissed Johnny (actually caused a bitchfight.)

Scratch that, **SEVERE STROKE!**

And they kept playing that game until practically everyone had a shot on each other. Johnny tried to count how many times he had kissed Doyoung, Winwin and Taeyong that night. Both directly and indirectly.

Everyone woke up with the worst type of hangover ever. Apparently, the payment for the alter ego is not knowing they exist at all. So, only one Johnny Seo remembers every little detail of that night and he will hold it to his grave. The greatest secret of NCT 127.

 

**END**


End file.
